<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Gonna Love You (like i’m gonna lose you) by BasementVampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621274">I’m Gonna Love You (like i’m gonna lose you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire'>BasementVampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Character Death, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Police Brutality, Pregnancy, Racism, Self-Harm, Squipemy, Suicide, Unsafe Sex, ghost jeremy, pantsboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought this night out at the club would be fun but it’s the worst.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere's Father/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Gonna Love You (like i’m gonna lose you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/gifts">PalmTreeTuesdays</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry you can’t come I here,” said t he bouncer who was rich Goranski but no one can take him seriously cuz he’s two feet tall</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHY,” Jeremy was crying tears of blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cuz ur a fucking faggot,” rich says</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Michael call the cop which is Christines dad even though she’s acab. He steps on rich. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“0mg!” Jake screams his boyfriend died and he’s sad but the copper shoots him immediately. He doesn’t trust those dark skins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Michael go into the club and realize it’s a gay club. The Squip is there and starts grinding on Jeremy but he’s still corporeal and phases through his crotch. But it doesn’t matter Jeremy is so sex deprived that he cums on the spot. This makes Michael so mad that he shoots up the entire club including the children and then he goes to jail. He gets out on one year for good behavior then goes to Jeremy’s home. Jeremy opens the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello daddy I missed you,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you bitch I don’t want you,” milkle says. “I’m here for your dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fuck right I’m front of Jeremy and it makes him so sad that he slits his own wrists on the floor and dies. His angle watches them finish inside each other and Mille gets pregnant with mr here’s baby. Ghost Jeremy cries</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment “Christine’s daddy could step on me”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>